


La favorita de la Godaime.

by pxrsefone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Tsunade, F/F, INTERRUMPEN A TSUNADE EN SU FESTÍN, Love Bites, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sub!Shizune, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsefone/pseuds/pxrsefone
Summary: Tsunade sabe lo que quiere. Y en aquel momento, deseaba a Shizune.
Relationships: ShizuTsuna, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto), TsunaShizu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La favorita de la Godaime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, personas lindas de mi corazón. Este es el primer oneshot con un toque alto de lemon que hago jeje. Además, lo estoy haciendo en mi idioma natal, porque sinceramente me sentía rara escribiéndolo en inglés, siento que tiene más pasión en español. Es posible que más adelante lo traduzca para mis fellow gringos, jajaja.

Últimamente los días habían sido desesperantes tanto para la Quinta como para su fiel compañera de aventuras y desventuras. Cada día aparecía un nuevo problema en Konoha que le quitaba un poco más la cordura a Senju Tsunade. Por tal razón, su dosis diaria -y casi que que imprudente- de sake la mantenía con la estabilidad mental suficiente para no huir. Sin embargo, había días que ni siquiera eso podía remediar el estrés tan denso que manejaba constantemente.

Existían momentos donde la tensión era tan fuerte que la única opción que le quedaba era… Tocarse. O, al menos, intentarlo en los pequeños momentos de paz que tenía durante su rutina diaria en la oficina. Pretendía que era otra mujer, en otra vida y en otra época, donde sus responsabilidades no la mantenían en un hilo constante de preocupaciones y ansiedad. Donde su amante de cabello negro y corto, con curvas suaves y tiernas, se dejaba explorar poco a poco. Su mano descendía de forma lenta desde su vientre hasta el medio de sus piernas. Agradecía a todos y cada uno de los dioses que conocía por permitirle un escritorio hasta el piso, pues cada vez su mano jugueteaba más entre la ligera abertura de sus pantalones. Sabía que no debía, pero su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como quería hacerle creer a toda la aldea.

Para Tsunade era inevitable no sentir morbo al masturbarse durante el día en su despacho, sabiendo que alguien podría entrar de manera inesperada. Su mano descendió un poco más hasta tocar dónde tanto lo necesitaba. Empezó con movimientos lentos y circulares, suaves y ligeros. Quería sentir verdadero placer, que fuese acumulándose poco a poco en su interior. Los toques ligeros en su clitoris la excitaban de tal forma que la humedad entre sus piernas se empezó a hacer notoria a través de la ropa. Los minutos pasaban y el placer crecía, su mundo estaba enfocado completamente en el placer de tocarse mientras pensaba en cierta pelinegra.

Tan absorta estaba que no se percató que la mujer de sus fantasías entró a la oficina. Shizune no tenía palabras para lo que intuía que estaba viendo. Sabía que estaba interrumpiendo un momento íntimo de la Quinta, que debería devolverse en silencio y darle tiempo a solas. Por supuesto que era consciente de ello, pero sus pies no respondían. El solo hecho de ver como subía y bajaba el pecho de la rubia hacía estragos en su interior. Quería convenserce a sí misma que no veía como algo más a su jefa y amiga de años, que no quería tocarla y besarla hasta dejarla ebria de placer.

-¿Piensas quedarte viéndome o te vas a sentar en mis piernas? -dijo Tsunade entredientes, sacándola de su estupor.

-¿Qué? Yo… Lady Tsunade, yo… Este… L-l-o siento, yo…

-No seas mojigata, Shizune, o es que ¿tú no lo haces? No me vengas con cuentos. -contestó la rubia entre ligeros jadeos, pues sentía que estaba a punto de correrse. Apenas sintió el chakra de la ojinegra, sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos; anhelaba que ella la viera, que su cuerpo y sus reacciones la provocaran tanto o incluso más de lo que Shizuna la incitaba a ella.

-Sí, yo también lo hago, es solo que… No quería entrometerme en su momento a solas, lady hokage. – respondió sonrojada la mujer. No sabía qué hacer, pero al parecer su cuerpo sí, ya que dio un paso al frente mientras trataba de captar un mejor vistazo de la ojimiel.

En cuanto la pelinegra le dijo “lady hokage”, algo dentro de Tsunade se desbordó. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y el pálpito entre sus piernas se hacía doloroso.

-Shizune. Ponle. Seguro. A. La. Puerta. -dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, con la voz dominante que usaba para que sus subordinados no refutaran sus mandatos.

-Mi Lady, pero…

-Ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shizune se dirigió a la puerta e hizo lo que le ordenó la hokage. No entendía muy bien qué estaba a punto de pasar, pero su cuerpo estaba rogándole por algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo ansiaba.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes, se acercó a donde se sentaba la rubia. Sabía exactamente lo que Tsunade pretendía, pero aún así dudó y esperó sus órdenes. Algo acerca de la manera en cómo se dirigía a ella, hacía que una corriente se esparciera desde su vientre hasta su sexo.

-Siéntate en mis piernas. -dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal, con los ojos semi-abiertos. La forma en que la miraba la incitaba a pecar.

Se sentó de forma cautelosa en el regazo de la hokage, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente. Le rozó los labios con el dedo índice de forma suave, para luego bajar lentamente por su clavícula hasta tocarle la cima de sus generosos pechos. No sabía cómo pasó, sin embargo estaba segura que desde tiempo atrás no podía evitar sentirse atraída a esta mujer.

Mientras, Tsunade no podía evitar sonrojarse, pues llevaba cierto tiempo queriendo a Shizune; desde hacía mucho anhelaba tocarla, besarla, devorarla. Su cuerpo llevaba a deseándola hace no mucho tiempo atrás. Intentaba disimular el hecho de que ansiaba sus dedos dentro de ella, intentaba disimular que tenía fantasías a diario con ella como protagonista y, al parecer, por fin se iban a cumplir. Con la fuerza que la caracterizaba, la tomó de la nuca y le dio un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios. Shizune tembló entre sus brazos por el placer que le dio ese pequeño toque.

_Quería más. Deseaba más._

No podía esperar otro minuto y con un impulso besó a Tsunade con tanto ímpetu que la rubia se sorprendió por unos segundos, pues nunca imaginó que la pelinegra se sintiera de la misma forma que ella. Al poco tiempo se recuperó, tomando el mando del beso y lo volvió más decadente. Recorrió cada centímetro de su boca, mordisqueando sus labios mientras su mano bajaba por la espalda de Shizune. No dudó ni un momento en tomarla del culo y apretarlo tan fuerte como sus manos se lo permitían.

_¿Quién pensaría que esa boca podía hacer tales maravillas?_

El beso se hacía cada más exigente y en aquel momento Tsunade estaba dispuesta a tirar la precaución por la ventana.

Lentamente le quitó la blusa a Shizune hasta dejarla sin nada. Se sorprendió al percatarse que no tenía sostén, pero también sintió que el deseo le recorría el cuerpo al saber que estuvo así todo el día. Inclinó su cabeza para darle suaves besos por su clavícula y cuello, bajando un poco más tomó su pezón entre los dientes y le dio un fuerte mordisco. La pelinegra no pudo evitar el gemido tan agudo que soltó al sentir la boca de su jefa en sus pechos. Le gustaba que la dominara, que jugara con ella, que no temiera en hacerlo duro.

La Godaime a duras penas soltó el culo maravilloso de Shizune para jugar con sus pezones. Mientras más fuerte le hacía, más gemía la ojinegra… Aquellos gemidos eran música celestial para sus oídos. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, dejó sus senos a un lado y la tomó de la cintura para ponerla en su escritorio, no sin antes rodar con un solo estirón los papeles que estorbaban lo que estaba próxima a hacer.

Al sentarla, le abrió las piernas suavemente y le agradeció a cualquier dios que estuviera disponible por la elección del vestuario que eligió su amiga y asistente. La falda negra le daba el acceso que necesitaba para llegar al lugar que anhelaba tocar, besar, saborear, succionar…

Shizune, por otro lado, se sentía en las nubes. El toque de Tsunade era eléctrico. La mantenía queriendo más, y más, y más. No podía evitar soltar gemidos y no sabía de dónde sostenerse, pues sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría del placer. Justo cuando creía que no soportaría la tensión, la ojimiel empezó a besar sus muslos. Lentamente subió y empezó a darle besos pequeños alrededor de su entrepierna. Quería más.

-Mi Lady, por favor… Necesito más. -dijo entre jadeos la pelinegra.

-¿Más qué, preciosa? Dime qué quieres y con gusto lo cumpliré. -respondió Tsunade mientras besaba con más ahínco las piernas de su amante.

-Quiero que me toques aquí. -dijo y señaló su vagina. Jamás en su vida pensó que sería así de lanzada en el sexo con alguien, mucho menos su jefa.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Tsunade removió la ropa interior de la pelinegra; con suma delicadeza, comenzó a darle besos ligeros en sus labios, mientras que sus dedos empezaban un movimiento decadente y circular en su clitoris. Shizune soltó un grito tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos, evitando delatar sus actividades. Cambió los movimientos de sus dedos, por los de su lengua. Quería sentirla temblar, gemir y gritar. Los cosas que le hacía la rubia estaban llevándola a un punto de no retorno, sentía una presión deliciosa en su vientre. Y no bastándole con el placer que le brindaba su boca talentosa, la rubia decidió introducir suavemente dos dedos en la pelinegra. La tocó en la forma precisa para dejarla hecha un manojo tembloroso.

Nunca en su vida había probado algo tan dulce como Shizune, probablemente podría decirse que estaba en camino a hacerse adicta a su sabor. No quería que se acabara, así que mientras más gemía y gritaba de placer, más se esforzaba por hacerla repetir otro orgasmo.

_Más, quería mucho más._

Justo cuando estaba por empezar la diversión, un fuerte golpe las detuvo. No tenía idea de quién podría ser, pero con la mayor rapidez posible trataron de acomodarse para evitar sospechas. Tsunade le señaló con la cabeza a Shizune que abriera la puerta. Con dificultad, la pelinegra se acercó a la puerta y se encontró con un ANBU.

-Mi lady, disculpe la interrupción. Tenemos una emergencia con Naruto. -anunció el enmascardo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué pasó? -respondío la ojimiel. Su buen humor se estaba disipando cada vez más rápido. -Espera un momento, Shizune… ¿Para qué viniste hace veinte minutos? -preguntó.

-Oh… Sobre eso, mi lady, Naruto liberó la octava cola. -contestó la pelinegra.

-¡¿QUE NARUTO HIZO QUÉ?! -gritó la hokage. El ANBU y la ojinegra se miraron espantados y rezaron para no recibir la ira de la sannin. -Ahora mismo quiero a tres unidades ANBU encaminandose a donde sea que esté Naruto, espero que lo contengan lo más que puedan, mientras buscan a Yamato. Retirate ya. -ordenó. Luego continúo con Shizune. -En cuanto a ti, esto no se va a terminar aquí. Quiero repetir, pero en vista que la señorita estaba muy distraída como para decirme que la octava cola estaba siendo liberada, tocará posponerlo mientras solucionamos.

-Lo lamento tanto, mi lady, yo no esperé encontrarla en ese estado y no pude evitar que mi mente quedara en… -no pudo terminar la frase porque la Godaime, quien en algún momento se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella, la besó.

-No te preocupes. De todas formas, no puedo molestarme contigo, _eres mi favorita._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía. Debo decir que mi placer culposo del momento es Shizune + Tsunade… No sé, algo acerca de ellas juntas me fascina y pues he aquí el resultado. 
> 
> Cualquier recomendación, review o comentario es bienvenido, chaito♥


End file.
